Yoshitsune Yamakawa
Yoshitsune Uchiha (義経サスケ, Uchiha Yoshitsune) is one of the few Uchiha left. He survived the Uchiha Massacre because he was in a small cluster of Uchiha that left the village at the defeat of Madara Uchiha led by Madara's son to a more southern portion of the Land of Fire. Some call him "Shadow of Madara Uchiha" (マダライタチの影, "Uchiha Madara no Kage") since he shares his goal of achieving the power of the Sage of 6 Paths. He also wants the death of Konohagakure's current Hokage and his former best friend, Benkei Hyūga for betraying Yoshitsune. Many also refer to him as "The Final Uchiha" (最後のサスケ, "Saishuu no Uchiha") as he is one of the last full blood Uchiha alive. Unlike his ancestor he does not want the destruction of Konohagakure as he has respect for the village and espicially the Sandaime Hokage. Appearance Yoshitsune has worn similar cloths through out his life. In his youth he wore black pants similar to Madara's and a high collared black shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on its back. Currently he wears a sleeveless black shirt with a golden bordered collar and pants like the ones he wore in his youth. He wears arm warmers with golden borders as well. He wears a black belt holding a gold bordered black cloth and his sword's sheath. He also wears a black scarf. He wears black gloves as well. Personality Yoshitsune in his childhood was kind-hearted and sympathetic. When one of his friends was hurt he would always visit them in the hospital or at their home to make sure they are okay. He was also cocky when it came to fighting even though he didn't even unlock his Sharingan until after he was promoted to chūnin. Once he defected from the village his personality changed drastically. He became serious and cold-hearted, killing anyone who he felt was blocking his path. When his friend Benkei Hyūga refused to leave Konohagakure with him he told him he would kill him one day. He became less cocky and more watchful to make sure he won't get hurt. Abilities Like most of his clansmen Yoshitsune has a large amount of chakra. He is a master of many techniques many of which are feared nationally and has expert precision with all of them. The Kages say he is close to the power of Madara Uchiha though he lacks some skills he owned. Dōjutsu Sharingan Although he didn't unlock his Sharingan until age 13, he wields it like a master. He uses it to set minor genjutsu to allow him to rest for a moment during fights. He uses it mostly to copy powerful techniques he comes across to add to his arsenal. His favorite use is to use it to slow down enemy attacks in his eyes to make up for his slower reaction skills. Mangekyō Sharingan Upon the death of his sensei Shi Kaguya his Mangekyō Sharingan activated, forming into 3 pronged spurs. With it he unlocked the great Amateratsu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. Yoshitsune casts Amateratsu from his left eye and Tsukuyomi from his right eye. Of them he uses his Amateratsu most as he works best with the fire change in nature. Eventually Yoshitsune came across his brother Yorinori who attacked him for his eyes. The two fought for thirty minutes in which Yoshitsune fatally stabbed his brother and took his eyes for his own. This caused the three points to combine with his spurs to form his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Rinnegan For years Yoshitsune trained with great difficulty after learning of his clans secrets. By the time he hit 19 his eyes evolved to their final stage, the Rinnegan. With this he mastered the changes in nature other than his fire. He only uses the Deva Path for the gravity techniques Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in. He rarely uses Preta Path as he views it as a cheap defense, but uses it when he starts running low on chakra. Nature Transformations Originally his affinity was the fire nature. He wielded it with much gusto and was able to burn down a medium size base with his Amaterastu. Upon the activation of his Rinnegan he began working on other changes in nature to have the use of all nature affinities. While Yoshitsune's mother was pregnant with him, his father used cells of the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju, given by Madara for an Uchiha when the clan was about to perish. His father infused the cells to Yoshitsune while in his mother's womb, which eventually would lead to him having the body and physical energy of a Senju. It also gave him the Shodai's feared Wood Release, which Yoshitsune uses to make cover and battle Jinchūriki and Curse Mark wielders. Summoning Technique Yoshitsune summons dragons, the ancient summonings of the Uchiha Clan. He recovered the dragon summoning scroll in the area the Uchiha Ancestor battled his brother. His main summoning is Ginga, a golden dragon with silver claws possessing black eyes with white dots in them giving the appereance of the night sky. Swordsmanship Yoshitsune eventually forged a sword which he uses with ease. He imbues his fire, lightning, and wind chakras into the sword to increase its effectiveness. He forged his sword with chakra metal and his Amateratsu giving a special aspect of being unbreakable. Stats Quotes * "Fate only gets one so far, once you get there you must make the rest yourself." * (To an opponent) "If you ever insult the Uchiha again I'll slaughter your family and leave you alone just like me." * "When you try to master something you will either succeed or fail, but in the attempt you will find your true value." Trivia * Originally Yoshitsune was a Senju with Wood Release. My best friend had made a character named Tennou Uchiha. We constantly had battles between are characters. Tragically my friends passed away due to brain cancer. In my sadness I fused my Senju character with his Uchiha to form the end product of Yoshitsune Uchiha. He had the Sharingan and a fusion of the Mangekyō Sharingan we made, one from my own original Uchiha. The 3 spurred one is mine, the 3 points was his. Together they made my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. We both liked the Rinnegan which is why Yoshitsune got it once I learned in recent chapters that Rinnegan evolves from Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. The Wood Release was given similar to Ichibi's sealing into Gaara. * Yoshitsune enjoys swimming, cold temperatures, reading, and learning new jutsu. * Yoshitsune's favorite foods are beef, ramen, and sushi. * Yoshitsune fears geckos, frogs, and his eyes being stolen. * Yoshitsune has done 17 missions: 6 D-rank, 7 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 1 A-rank, and 1 S-rank. * Yoshitsune's favorite word is "power" (力, "chikara") Category:Original Characters Category:Benknightprime